Arcoiris
by Anna Russo
Summary: Siete colores que del cielo bajaron, tras haber llovido, tras haber dejado al Dios llorar, dale a esta pareja motivos para poderse amar.
1. Chapter 1

Se supone es una serie de Drabbles. Este es un Desafío de Midori que acepte, lo pueden tambien leer en AOF... No me gusta mucho el YohxAnna. Como bien saben soy fan del HaoxAnna. Pero me pareció que el YohxAnna merece una oportunidad. Son una pareja tierna. En fin... sin mas que decir los dejo con mi fic.

* * *

**Capitulo 1.**

**Violeta.**

Anna estaba de malas.

Yoh jugando con sus naranjas. Estaban solos.

Anna veía televisión. Yoh cantaba su canción.

Anna se levanto y salió de allí azotando la puerta.

Yoh volteó para verla salir.

La cena estaba lista.

Anna no bajo.

Yoh espero toda la noche y finalmente se durmió bajo la luz de la luna.

Anna bajó.

Y allí estaba el como siempre.

Encima le puso una cobija.

Sin querer se despertó.

La tomó por la cintura y la atrajó a el.

Ambos sonrojados.

Yoh sonrió y allí en medio del patio le dio un tierno beso.

"Gracias por la cobija…" Dijo mirando la cobija.

"No fue nada…" Dijo Anna apartandose para que su sonrojo no fuese notorio.

"Por cierto… ¿Es violeta?"

Anna no respondió.

Y el silencio los inundó. Yoh la abrazo. Después de todo…

Era violeta.

* * *

Se que este fic va a estar un tanto cursi... pero se supone que asi es. Por otra parte espero que a los amantes del YohxAnna les guste.

¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2.**

**Estabilidad**

Si era verdad lo que había pasado a partir de ahora su sueño se vería totalmente cumplido…

Bueno aun habría ciertos problemas que arreglar antes de que algo mas pasase.

Entre ellos se encontraba la sacerdotisa.

"Anna…" Suspiró el shaman.

¿Como hacer para que ella fuese mas expresiva con el?

Cierto que su relación era mejor cada día.

Pero el deseaba algo mas y no sabía como conseguirlo.

El resto del día se la pasó pensando en la itako de cabellos rubios.

"¿Se puede saber que haces tirado allí en el pasto?" Dijo una muy furiosa Anna.

Le escurrió una gotita por la cabeza.

"Eh… Annita por favor… todo esta bien… es que…" Dijo el shaman para luego quedarse callado con la mirada perdida.

Anna se preocupó un tanto.

"¿Esta todo bien Yoh?" Dijo ella mientras sujetaba el menton del muchacho.

Sus miradas se conectaron por instantes y luego se apartaron.

"Anna…" dijo invitandola a sentarse.

Ella lo hizo y el atrapó una de sus manos.

"Ya ha terminado todo…" dijo con voz triste el shaman.

"Si… al fin acabaron las amenazas… ¿Es eso Yoh? ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?" dijo Anna viendole a los ojos.

El shaman se sonrojo.

"Eh… no…" dijo nervioso.

Anna se aproximo a el.

"Entonces… creo saber lo que si…" Dijo rodeandole el cuello con sus brazos y obsequiandole un beso.

Pasaron unos minutos y la pareja tuvo que separarse por falta de oxigeno.

"Anna…" Musito el shaman.

"Ai Shiteru Asakura Yoh…" dijo ella mientras se levantaba y le tendía una mano al joven shaman.

El se sonrojo.

"Ai Shiteru Anna-chan" dijo levantandose igual que ella.

"Yoh…" Dijo ella después de un rato.

"Mmm" dijo el asintiendo sin prestar demasiada atención.

"Tengo hambre…" dijo ella viendo las estrellas.

"Aja… " dijo el sin captar la indirecta.

"¿Y que estas esperando Asakura?" Dijo gritando molesta.

El shaman comprendió de pronto y se paró de inmediato para ir a hacer la cena.

Anna sonrió y siguió viendo las estrellas.

Ambos eran la mitad de una hoja.

Una hoja verde.

* * *

Para la mayoría es verde de celos... para mi verde es estabilidad... energía. Positivismo.

Disfrutenlo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3.**

**Celos.**

Increíble.

La palabra perfecta para describir algo como lo que el acababa de ver.

Anna había salido a pasear y el había ido de curioso.

Pero no contaba con que su gemelo estaría allí en el paseo de Anna.

Ambos se sentaron en una banca con vista al río que cruzaba la ciudad.

El no oía nada.

Pero pronto observó como Hao tiraba de Anna y la aprisionaba robándole un beso.

Mas tarde oyó risas por parte del shaman.

Luego…

Luego se largo de allí.

Al llegar la itako.

Yoh estaba en un lado de la pensión.

Hasta sus amigos le tenían miedo en esas condiciones.

Jamás se había visto a un Yoh tan serio y molesto.

Ni si quiera cuando peleo con Hao.

Anna se aproximo a él.

"Ya volví… ¿Haz terminado tu entrenamiento?" Dijo ella mientras lo observaba detenidamente.

"¿Te importa? Estoy molesto y no me agrada tu presencia" Dijo Yoh temblando de rabia.

Anna se quedo estática.

"¿Que te pasa Yoh?" Dijo Anna furiosa después de haberse recuperado de su impresión.

"¿Porque mejor no te largas a donde quiera que vayas con tus amantes?" dijo muy molesto encerrándose en su habitación.

Anna hizo lo mismo y mas tarde se marcho de la pensión.

Yoh por su parte la observo marcharse.

Lleno de amargura y de celos solo pudo arrojarse a su futon y tras colocarse los audífonos prendió la radio.

Tras oír Jealous Guy.

Se encontró realmente enfadado.

Aventó los audífonos al otro extremo de la habitación y hasta que se fue a dormir…

No dejo que el amarillo desapareciese de allí.

* * *

No se para ustedes, pero para mi el amarillo representa alegría... aunque a veces... celos... jaja ¿Para ustedes que representa el amarillo?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4.**

**Tristeza.**

¿Como se atrevía a si quiera decirle eso?

Ella le había mostrado de todas las formas posibles cuanto le amaba. Pero al parecer eso no era suficiente para el shaman.

"¿Que mas podría hacer yo?" Se pregunto la itako un tanto molesta.

No se pararía de cabeza, ni haría de su bufón.

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando empezó a llover.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Preguntó una voz cínica detras de ella.

"¿Que quieres Hao?" Dijo fría como siempre ella.

"Mi hermanito al parecer aun no sabe comportarse contigo… o esta ciego o es un inepto…" Dijo el mientras ayudaba a Anna a ponerse a salvo de la lluvía.

Me recuerdan los días mas azules de mi vida. Si. Me recuerda el azul de mi pasado. Esto me recuerda el azul de mis penurias.

Anna se vio acogida en el campamento de Hao.

Sin necesidad de que le ordenase a nadie, recibía comida y visitas por parte del Asakura mayor.

Hasta que Hao se cansó.

"Anna… escúchame… Yoh no pensó lo que dijo… pero debes remediarlo… ¿Me has oído?¿Donde esta la Anna de la que me enamore?¿Acaso eres débil y enclenque? Anna… de ser así no quiero saber mas de ti." Dijo el Asakura molesto mientras salía de la tienda dejando en sus cavilaciones a la sacerdotisa.

"No soy… no soy debil… solo estoy azul…" Dijo la chica durmiendose.

Al día siguiente cuando Hao entro a la tienda de Anna, recibió una mirada furiosa por parte de la itako.

"¿A donde vas?" dijo el Asakura tratando de no reír.

"A visitar a tu clon inepto… " dijo ella y salio de la tienda.

"Que tengas suerte Annita…" dijo Hao sonriendo.

"Hao…" Dijo Anna deteniendose en la entrada.

"¿Eh?" dijo asombrado el Asakura.

Anna le dirigió una media sonrisa.

"Gracias…" dijo ella mientras salía.

"Cuando te pongas azul… ya sabes… ven conmigo…" dijo Hao burlón mientras esquivaba una olla.

* * *

Para la mayoría el azul representa tristeza... para mi representa el cielo... amo el cielo azul... y odio cuando se pone gris... ¿Para ustedes que representa el azul? ¿Que les hace recordar?

¿Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5.**

**Naranjas**

No hacía falta.

Su hermano había ido a reprocharselo en cara.

Su comportamiento era el peor.

Se lo explico.

Se arrepintió.

Pero antes de ello Hao e Yoh habían peleado.

Anna no llegaba aun.

Yoh solo podía ver el sol a lo lejos de Funbari.

Ni si quiera las naranjas tan atractivas que antes le resultaban, sabían igual.

No sin la itako.

Suspiró.

Que tonto había sido.

Caminó hasta el parque y se sentó en una banca.

Al cabo de unas horas se dio cuenta de donde estaba.

Que ironía.

El banco de los Asakura.

Pensó el Shaman.

Ante esto sonrió.

Se recargó en el banco y comenzó a tararear una canción de Bob Love.

Se hacía de noche.

Ya casi el ocaso acababa.

Que desesperación sentía.

"Anna…" suspiró el Shaman.

Y una ventisca se llevó sus palabras junto con las hojas del otoño.

Mas tarde se levantó de allí.

Pero como si la hubiese invocado apareció.

Una figura femenina ataviada en un hermoso kimono rojo.

El sonrió mirándola embobado.

Ella se sonrojó y bajó su mirada tapando su rostro con sus cabellos dorados.

El se acercó y la abrazo.

"Lo lamento…" susurró el shaman.

Ella soltó dos lagrimas y le dio un golpe al chico.

El se quejó y luego sonrió.

"¿Quieres naranjas Annita?" dijo sacando una naranja y comenzando a quitarle la cáscara.

Ella asintió.

Y bajo el ultimo rayo de sol.

Comieron naranjas.

* * *

Me gusta el naranja me hace recordar aquellos días donde todo era paz...

¿Recuerdan la canción de Trust You? En lo que a mi respecta tengo la sensación de que esos días de verano finalizando mis días con mis programas favoritos en Fox Kids o antes de que los quitaran de Jetix... la canción me pone melancolica... igual que recordar esos días...

Lo siento... me dejo llevar...

A ustedes... ¿Que les recuerda el naranja?¿Les gusta el color?

¿Reviews?


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**Manzanas**

Nauseas.

De nuevo .

No se sentía mal… de hecho sentía como en general de no ser por un constante mareo y las nauseas.

Estaba bien.

Pero el Asakura no pensaba lo mismo.

Ella se quejó.

Había pasado ya un mes desde aquella estúpida pelea.

Un mes.

Como si no recordara.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

Al parecer las manzanas quedarían descartadas otra vez.

Nuevamente se dirigió a la cocina.

Cortó un trozo de manzana y tomó un trozo de naranja.

Los combinó.

Sabían bien.

Y al parecer su estomago se sintió de maravilla.

El resto del día fue todo tranquilidad.

Hasta que su banda roja se perdió entre los arboles.

Comenzó a seguirla.

Y pronto se vió rodeada entre los arboles.

Molesta se sentó allí.

Era un claro precioso.

Corría el agua sin cesar de un pequeño arroyo.

Era primavera.

Sus pies tocaron el agua.

Mas tarde estaba completamente dentro.

Y una voz la llamaba sin cesar.

Pronto la voz se aproximó.

"Yoh… " dijo la itako sonrojada cuando el shaman se aproximo y se sumergió junto con ella.

"Ahhh que linda esta la noche… ¿Que haces aquí Annita?"

"Nada… Asakura"Dijo sonrojada de pies a cabeza.

"Es un buen lugar para relajarse…" Dijo Yoh sonriendo mientras se acercaba a la bella itako quien se dejo abrazar por el shaman.

Al llegar a la pensión el shaman le ofrecio un par de manzanas.

"¿Porque no Annita?Si son tu fruta favorita"Dijo el shaman sorprendido.

"Yoh… digamos que no mas manzanas por el momento"Dijo la itako dudando si decirle o no al shaman.

El shaman asintió.

Sabía que ella le ocultaba algo pero no la obligaría a hablar… no por el momento.

Sabía que ocultaba algo y no precisamente era sobre las manzanas.

Anna suspiro y se fue a sentar para ver las estrellas en compañia de su querido Yoh.

Una luna llena y roja asomaba en el cielo… justo en ese momento paso una estrella fugaz.

Anna cerro sus ojos y pidio un deseo.

* * *

Me encantan las manzanas... sobre todo las encarceladas... el rojo es mi color favorito... ¿Les gusta el rojo?

Solo falta un color más.

¿Reviews?


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**Índigo se Volvió Nuestro Amor**

Yoh se hallaba pensativo.

Anna estaba en el doctor.

La tarde era cálida y tranquila para Funbari.

Anna aun no aparecía y ya era tarde.

Yoh decidió buscarla en el escondite de ambos.

Su lugar favorito.

Allí la encontró.

Con un vestido azul precioso.

El lugar era adornado con las flores y la luz de la luna, junto estaba el arroyo.

"Anna…" Dijo Yoh caminando hacia ella.

"¿Que pasa?"Dijo ella tratando de mantener la compostura, pero al ver la mirada de Yoh le fue imposible y se echó a llorar.

El sorprendido la abrazo.

Anna se calmo.

"Yoh… no se si esto te haga sentir bien o no… pero… " Dijo con voz temblorosa.

Yoh apreto su mano suavemente para que continuara.

"Estoy embarazada"Dijo la sacerdotisa y justo después de decirlo se echó de nuevo a llorar.

El shaman en un principio quedo aturdido, pero pronto comprendió y abrazo a la chica..

"Esa es una noticia fantastica Annita… ¿Entonces porque lloras?"Pregunto el shaman desconcertado.

"Crei que… "Dijo Anna limpiandose algunas lagrimas.

"Te amo… y no voy a dejarte nunca te lo prometo…"Dijo el shaman justo antes de besarle.

La sacerdotisa se separo un poco para verle a los ojos.

"¿Como crees que voy a dejarte Annita?Si yo te quiero y tambien a nuestro hijo…"Dijo el shaman haciendo pucheros.

"Ohh callate y besame"Dijo la itako feliz de que sus pesadillas fuesen solo eso. Pesadillas.

Y así es como hemos logrado tener una vida muy feliz…

Porque Índigo se volvió nuestro amor.

* * *

Según la Iglesia el número seis no estaba bien visto... así que por eso inventaron que había un color mas... Índigo.. en lo personal a mi el color me gusta bastante... el titulo de este capitulo esta inspirado en la canción de Sobrenatural de Diego Gonzalez... n-nU no soy fan del chico... pero me gusta la canción... oiganla en Youtube...

Espero que mi serie de Drabbles les haya gustado...

¿Reviews?


End file.
